


Piano

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: CrazyJill, Umbridge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: CrazyJill, Umbridge

_Lento_

С поля, где тренируются легкоатлеты, доносятся громкие крики, нарушая тишину в опустевшем здании школы. Мидорима идет по залитому вечерним солнцем безлюдному коридору. Все уже давно ушли домой, а он только сейчас опомнился — время за библиотечными книгами летит незаметно. В конце коридора — дверь. Обычно она заперта на ключ, но сегодня отчего-то открыта, и любопытство, постоянно подавляемое, толкает Мидориму посмотреть, что за ней. 

За дверью — музыкальный класс, в дальнем его углу — черный рояль. 

Мидориму тянет к роялю магнитом.

 _Grave_

Мидорима подходит к инструменту, проводит ладонью по блестящей поверхности. Он не играл с момента вступления в баскетбольный клуб. Открыв крышку, он проводит пальцем по клавишам, разбивая гулкую тишину нестройными звуками. Мидорима кидает взгляд на часы — школу вот-вот должны закрыть — и садится на стульчик. Всего лишь несколько минут — и он уйдет. В голове всплывает нотный стан, и вслед за ним, как по команде, перед глазами появляются ноты. 

Пальцы ложатся на клавиши, извлекают тревожные скомканные звуки. Первое движение — неловкое, неуверенное. Мидорима замирает, давая рукам вспомнить остальное и, пару мгновений спустя, комнату заполняет мелодия.

Мидорима целиком отдается музыке, не понимая, почему так долго не прикасался к клавишам. Когда же он играл в последний раз? Для кого? Ах, да. Конечно, для Акаши. 

_Adagio_

… Мидорима и Акаши возвращаются домой после тренировки, по пути обсуждая стратегии и тактику матчей. На полпути от места, где они обычно расходятся, неожиданно попадают под дождь, и сразу же промокают — так сильно льет. 

Дом Мидоримы оказывается ближе, чем машина с водителем. Мидорима неосознанно берет Акаши за руку и тянет за собой. Они бегут, то и дело попадая в лужи, и Акаши даже не выдергивает ладонь из его пальцев. 

_Largo_

А потом, когда Акаши выходит из душа — в одежде Мидоримы — время замедляет свой ход. Он очень смущен — одежда висит на нем мешком. В разрезе майки виднеются ключицы. Мидорима сглатывает — он еще не знает, как называется это состояние, но ему хочется, чтобы оно длилось вечно. 

Акаши спрашивает его о пианино, которое заметил в одной из комнат. И Мидорима, вынырнув из мыслей, отвечает, что это он играет и что Бетховен его любимый композитор. Акаши смотрит ему в глаза и предлагает: «Сыграй».

Мидорима ведет его в комнату, садится на самый край стульчика и откидывает крышку. Его руки замирают над клавишами, и спустя миг, из-под пальцев начинает литься «Лунная соната». Мидорима не знает, почему выбрал ее, но чувствует, что она им обоим нравится. Он увлеченно играет, не замечая ничего вокруг — и едва не сбивается с ритма, когда Акаши подходит сзади и кладет ладони на плечи. А секундой позже мелодия все же резко обрывается — его спина прижимается к груди Акаши. Холодные пальцы скользят по щеке и накрывают глаза. 

«Биииип!» — раздается с улицы противный звук клаксона, разрушающего узенький мост понимания между ними. Акаши неохотно отталкивает от себя Мидориму и идет к выходу. 

Мидорима оборачивается, но не успевает заметить лицо Акаши, только спину, скрывающуюся в проеме двери.

Прощание выходит неловким. Мидорима не слышит слов благодарности от водителя, глядя на Акаши, с прямой спиной садящегося на заднее сиденье. Он не видит на его лице ни единой эмоции.

 _Allegro_

Он доигрывает последние аккорды, когда сзади раздаются тихие шаги. Мидорима слегка вздрагивает: на плечи опускаются теплые ладони. Он ждет, что вот прямо сейчас раздастся тихий голос Акаши и его невысказанное тогда — «Сыграй еще». Но над ухом раздается веселое и звонкое:

— Шин-чан, что за унылость ты играешь? — глупый вопрос Такао разбивает странную атмосферу. Мидориме кажется, что из него выпустили воздух, и от этого становится пусто. 

Такао очень шумный. Он всегда смеется, тормошит Мидориму, поддразнивая его, и уверенно заполняет собой освободившееся место. 

Вот и сейчас, прижавшись к спине Мидоримы, тянет руку к роялю. Такао едва не теряет равновесие на скользком паркете и, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, цепляется за плечо Мидоримы, за белые клавиши, нажимая на них всей пятерней, и те возмущенно дребезжат от такого обращения. 

«Хорошо, что он есть», — думает Мидорима и смеется вместе с ним.


End file.
